


just like we always do.

by iceyspicey



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst, Blood, Blood Loss, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Eventual Fluff, Gen, GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PAIN., Sad GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Swords, Tags Contain Spoilers, for the sake of the fic, george isn’t colourblind, i literally forgot so let’s pretend he’s not colourblind, sorry lol, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28162170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceyspicey/pseuds/iceyspicey
Summary: “Dream, behind you!” George shouts while drawing his diamond sword, the aquamarine blade glinting in the sun. Dream mirrors George, turning back around and narrowing his eyes, taking in the scene and surveying the mobs.“Just like we always do, George,” Dream says, confidence surging in his steadied voice. He leaps into action, gleaming sword in hand with a shield in the other.George takes a deep breath, fixes his footing and smirks to himself. “Just like always."orGeorge and Dream come back from fighting the Ender Dragon. Their trip home isn't exactly as they had planned.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	just like we always do.

**Author's Note:**

> hello !! tw's & cw's are at the bottom notes, please stay safe !!  
> first dream team fic !! pretty happy with this one !! i think it came out more ship like than i had intended it to though-  
> thank you to my beta for editing this !! ily <3 !!  
> this work will be ongoing !! i intend to have at least another chapter and i may add a few more from someone else's perspective...  
> kinda lowkey dedicated to oil & louise !! also to nether thanks for approving the idea sorry guys lawl <3  
> i hope you enjoy the fic !! sorry for causing any pain

“Did you see that final blow? Oh man, that felt so good!” Dream pumps his fist in the air with a wild grin, turning to face his friend. 

George grins right back at him. “Yeah, and shooting those crystals? That was totally awesome! Dude, I just wish Sapnap could have been there.”

George has always loved fighting mobs, more specifically the hostile ones. It was the feeling of adrenaline pumping through him, the wind whistling past his ears as he flies by, the way his sword slices swiftly and smoothly into his enemies. The thrill of battle. It’s George’s favourite part of his life, and probably the most important.

He finds it strange but fitting, looking back at how much has changed. How much he has changed. When he had first entered this world, he was terrified of everything, scared of mobs, scared of what would happen to him. The longer he spent here though, he realized that he could even with them with enough levelling; resulting in his constant combat training.

It’s how he met Sapnap and Dream, his two best friends; one of whom he had just fought the Ender Dragon with—a goal they’ve had for what felt like an eternity. While Sapnap couldn’t make it due to a personal issue he had to attend to, Dream and George had hesitantly decided to proceed with Sapnap insisting it was okay.

Dream cracks a stupid joke and George is about to retort, but he pauses when something shining in the distance catches his eye. Skeletons. Dozens of them, all hidden in the shade of the forest, with their bows drawn and poised, aimed directly at the two men.

“Dream, behind you!” George shouts while drawing his diamond sword, the aquamarine blade glinting in the sun. Dream mirrors George, turning back around and narrowing his eyes, taking in the scene and surveying the mobs.

“Just like we always do, George,” Dream says, confidence surging in his steadied voice. He leaps into action, gleaming sword in hand with a shield in the other. 

George takes a deep breath, fixes his footing and smirks to himself. “Just like always.” He launches himself towards the skeletons, rushing forward into battle. Immediately, on reflex, he swings his sword at the first one within his line of sight, slicing near its midsection, causing the skeleton to fold in half and crumple in on itself. Its bones comically fall in a pile on the grass with a clunk, a hollow noise ringing out. 

The brunet turns to face the other skeletons and falls into a familiar rhythm, powerful slices causing them to fall to the ground with a dull sound, just as the first skeleton had with the occasional ‘thunk’ of arrows hitting his shield. 

George watches as the piles of bones start to disintegrate. When mobs are killed, the corpses break down into a golden powder, as if made of dust; floating off into the distance. It looks as if someone had just thrown a handful of glitter into the wind. It’s deceivingly peaceful. Those who fight know better than that. 

He turns away, not wanting to look at the golden ashes any longer, breaking whatever trance he was previously in. His eyes dart around, observing the terrain, trying to spot Dream. He catches a glimpse of a blur of green and white in the corner of his eye and George grins. 

“There you are.” He runs towards the shape, and he’s about to call out to his friend, only to find Dream still swinging his sword at a skeleton. He watches as Dream takes the final blow, the skeleton’s head falling to the ground and turning to shimmering dust. 

Dream turns to face him and George inspects him. His white, circular mask shows no sign of damage, the black smile still unfaded even though it’s been years since he drew it. His green hoodie is without even a speck of dust and his black trousers are unscathed. The only signs that he had just been fighting are the confident smile he always wears after a fight, and his now messy, wind-blown dirty blond hair. Freckles cover the bridge of his nose and his cheeks, scattered across his skin. George looks down at his own disheveled appearance and inwardly sighs.

“Nice job,” George praises, looking at the numerous skeleton corpses littered on the ground. 

Dream laughs. “Thanks. I assume you finished a bunch as well?”

“Yeah, we’re clear.”

“Great, we can head back then.”

“Finally. I’m beat. Do you think Sapnap will have food ready for us?”

“God, I hope so. Sapnap’s a better chef than both of us combined. If he does make something, it’s gotta be good.”

George lets out a groan. “Thanks a lot Dream, now I’m hungry.”

Dreams chuckles at George’s words, placing his sword back into its sheath. George does the same. “Yeah, yeah, we can eat something when we get ba—“ Dream cuts himself off, standing eerily still. 

George pauses as well, watching Dream carefully. The blond’s eyes narrow as he looks past George, back into the trees. _Something’s wrong,_ George thinks to himself. 

Dreams eyes widen. “ George!” he shouts. George twists to look at what Dream’s staring at. His mouth goes dry as he sees it. 

One last skeleton with an arrow aimed at him. An arrow drawn on an enchanted bow. A rarity, something almost never seen. It must have picked it up from a traveler it slaughtered.

George makes an attempt to move, but he’s rooted in place, frozen as if he were a statue in a museum. No matter how hard his mind is screaming for him to get out of the way, his body simply doesn’t budge. 

Time seems to speed up in these moments. Or slow down. George can’t tell. He feels himself hit the ground as his brain finally registers what is happening. Dream pushed him. 

He hears a telltale whistling noise as the arrow speeds through the air and plunges deep into Dream’s chest.

Dream looks down at the arrow piercing his upper body and his head snaps back up to stare at George, eyes wide. His hands gather at his chest where scarlet blood now seeps through and stains his trademark hoodie. 

Dream coughs a mouthful of blood, bending over to try to steady himself as he reaches his hand out towards the brunet, taking a shaky step forwards. “George,” he manages to get out as he slowly begins to sway from side to side.

 _No,_ George thinks, mouth dry. His breathing shallows as his trembling hands come up to his mouth. _Not him. Anyone but Dream._

George watches in horror as his best friend collapses on the ground with an unmistakable thud. His heart is pounding and everything is yelling at him to run over to the unmoving form on the ground, yet he’s standing ever so still.

“DREAM!” George all but screams. He doesn’t know what to do. All he sees is the red clashing against the lime green of Dream’s hoodie. He’s overblown with emotions that he can’t even begin to describe as he begins to tremble. 

His eyes snap back to see the skeleton about to reload it’s next arrow, and suddenly he can think again. He grits his teeth as he charges forward, pulling out his sword faster than ever before, breaking into a sprint. Driven by complete anger, he swiftly deals a blow to its neck, hitting the area with deathly precision. The skeleton falls and the bones crack as they make contact with the ground. George puts his sword away, scowling at the dead body. He turns around and rushes back to where Dream lays on the ground.

George drops to his knees, unsure of where he should even begin. George hurriedly rolls Dream onto his side and inspects him; he’s still breathing, chest rising and falling exaggeratedly. The blood continues to pour from where the arrow hit him, staining his hoodie redder and redder by the minute. He feels his eyes well up in tears as he clenches his fists. It shouldn’t have happened. He should have done something, anything.

“George…” His head snaps back up at the mention of his name. Dream smiles weakly in an attempt to comfort him. “‘S okay, George. Just a little scratch. It’ll be a real pain to get the blood out though.” He attempts to laugh, but instead coughs, wincing as he does so.

“Dream. Dream. Stop talking, okay? Save your energy, everything will be fine, you’re gonna be just fine,” George promises to the both of them in a rushed tone, tears threatening to spill out. George feels a pain in his chest, but doesn’t let himself cry. Not yet. His voice shakes with each word; his hands are trembling as he attempts to apply pressure to slow the bleeding. 

This is bad. He doesn’t have any bandages on him and the blood shows no signs of stopping. He examines their surroundings once more, swallowing hard as an idea comes to him. 

Their base. If he can somehow manage to get Dream there quickly, Sapnap should be able to treat his wounds. It’s his best shot at keeping Dream alive.

George takes a deep breath and looks back to Dream. Panic floods his body as he sees Dream’s calm face, eyes shut.

“Dream?” His eyelids flutter at the mention of his name and George feels instantaneous relief at the movement. “Dream, keep your eyes open, please. You can’t fall asleep on me, Dream,” George begs desperately. 

Dream slowly opens his eyes, and blinks. “Keep my eyes open…?” 

“Yes, yes, keep your eyes open, just like that, Dream. You can’t go to sleep right now. I’m sorry, I’m so, so sorry, but you need to stay awake. Can you do that for me, Clay?”

It’s not often that George calls Dream by his real name; he’s too used to using his common alias that everyone knows him by. However, it just feels right to use considering their current predicament. 

“For you, George?” The blond smiles weakly. “Of course I can.”

George blinks the tears from his eyes. “Okay, okay. Sorry, Clay, this might hurt.” He lifts the other man, carrying him bridal-style, trying to avoid touching his wound, holding his best friend close to his chest. He begins to make his way back to their base, as quickly as possible, trying to ignore Dream’s heaving breaths and the fear of what may happen if he doesn’t make it.

Thankfully, they’re close enough to that base that they had already mapped out this land; he knows it like the back of his hand. As George continues on, sprinting through the empty plains, he repeatedly asks for Dream to keep his eyes open, offering little encouraging mutterings and an endless string of “you’ll be okay”, all while trying his hardest not to cry. The younger man complies silently.

They make it out of the dense forest and their base comes into view. George has never been more relieved to see it. His legs ache and Dream’s breathing has become shallow as panic takes a hold of him, replacing the relief as quickly as it came.

“Sapnap?” George cries out as loud as he possibly can, throat raw and aching. “Sapnap, please, help! Dream’s hurt!”

Sapnap rushes out of their main building, immediately spotting them. As he reaches them, he gasps upon seeing the state their friend is in.

“Holy shit, George, what happened?!” 

“No time, we gotta take care of his wound.” George tries to move towards their medical centre but Sapnap steps in front of him.

He put his arms out. “Let me take him.” George passes Dream’s body over to Sapanp who bends over slightly under the weight of the blond. 

“God, he’s heavy. You go get the med centre ready for him, I’ll be there as soon as I can, I have to check his vitals,” Sapnap orders. 

George nods and sprints to the large building. Upon entering, he sets up one of the surgery rooms as quickly as he can, fumbling with some of the materials. His hands shake with worry as he tries to line up the tools as best as possible. 

The ding of the doorbell signals that Sapnap has arrived. He walks into the room with Dream in his arms and sets him on the operating table.

“George, I need you to wait in the hall.”

He stares blankly. “What? No, no, I have to stay here, Sapnap.”

“George, please, we don’t have time for this. I need to stop the bleeding. Go to the hall.”

“No, you don’t understand, I have to be here!” George’s mind begins to spin. He has to stay. Who knows what will happen if he leaves? If Dream were to—

He shakes the thought from his head and looks back at Sapnap’s sympathetic eyes.

Sapnap takes a step towards him and George flinches, fear coursing through him. “George, listen to me.” Sapnap’s hands are on his shoulders. “The best thing you can do for Dream right now is to go wait in the hall while I do what I need to. Or better yet, go sleep for a while. He’ll be here when you wake up, I promise.”

George takes a deep breath, lip trembling. “You promise?”

Sapnap nods. “I promise.”

George looks at Dream’s still body. It looks wrong. His skin is too pale, the usual rosy flush on his cheeks gone. He should be standing, well and alive, talking to Sapnap about how their fight with the Ender Dragon had gone, joking about how he carried; not bleeding out on an operating bed. 

George leaves the room without another word. He walks out of the building, heading towards his house that he, Sapnap, and Dream reside in. 

When he goes in, all he can think about is how empty it feels. How quiet. How lonely. 

He crawls into bed and curls in on himself. For the first time that day, he lets himself cry. Sobs overwhelm him as his body quivers, aching as the tiredness of battle and running and the possibility of his best friend dying attack him. George bites his lip in an attempt to keep the sounds of agony and fear from coming out, muffled cries ringing out in their empty home. He tries to wipe his tears from his cheeks but they only continue to flow. He squeezes his eyes shut, hoping that when he awakes the next day it will all have simply been a cruel nightmare.

He falls asleep with tears staining his pillow and thoughts, dreams, of his best friend swirling around in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> tw & cw: violence (not overly graphic), close death, weapons (swords & bow and arrow), blood  
> thank you for reading !! if you enjoyed, please leave a comment or a kudos !! i love you all and i hope you have a wonderful day/night <3


End file.
